Anxiety over a Loved One
by jojo07
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto assigns Team 8 an S-class mission and feels dreadful that his wife, Uzumaki Hinata, would leave for two weeks. The possibility of her dying leaves him shaking out of fear and concern for her. Follow how the absence of his wife not only effect him but the rest of the Uzumaki family. One-shot. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.


**Anxiety over a Loved One**

**最愛の人不安**

* * *

"Team Eight you are assigned your first S-class mission. Your mission is to assassinate the leader of a group of bandits, and if possible, take out the whole army. You have two weeks to accomplish this mission. Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, come back alive. You leave today. Dismissed." All three shinobi nodded and walked towards the door. Hinata, the last one, placed her hand on the handle and was about to close it when she heard the Hokage's voice.

"But as Uzumaki Hinata, come back to your family alive." It was a barely audible whisper but Hinata caught it as a loud yell. She turned; surprised to see her husband wear a look of fear and nervousness. Her heart tore seeing this side of her husband, making her want to say that she wouldn't go as long as he wouldn't wear that look but she was a ninja to her village and if this mission could guarantee the safety of her home then she'd take it without a second thought. She closed the door and walked towards Naruto who looked at her with storming blue eyes.

She walked around the desk and sat down on his lap; his arms automatically hugging her tight against his chest. She combed his bright yellow locks, loving the way it felt against her fingertips. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Naruto-kun, you must understand why I'm going," she started softly, making him relax but alert. "You promised me that once I gave birth to Hiashi-kun that you'll send me out to my first S-class mission. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun were nice enough to wait for me so we c-could go together as a team."

"But Hinata-chan, you don't understand how dangerous it can be! The possibility of you dying is so extremely high…I just don't want to lose you. Not now when I have all that I ever dreamt of." He hugged her tighter, not wanting to lose the physical contact yet. He was beginning to convince himself she'd be fine but a part of him—a part that developed during their courtship and wedded years—wanted to keep her here where he could keep her safe.

"N-Naruto-kun." She hugged him, letting him know that he _had _to let her go on with the mission. "I promise I'll come back and y-you can count on that because I d-don't go back on my words. That's my nindō, Naruto-kun." She hugged him one last time, both exchanging their love, concern, nervousness, and fear.

"Come back to me safe," he whispered against her lips, kissing her.

"I-I will," she responded with determination in her white eyes. She closed the door, leaving behind her husband and family, awaiting her return.

* * *

1st day, Monday:

After a long day of work in the Hokage's office Naruto felt drained but what made him feel soulless like the walking dead was that only a few hours ago he let his wife take an S-class mission; an S-class mission that could possibly leave her with scars or be returned to him in a coffin.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those horrifying thoughts and he sighed as he closed the door to their house.

"Tousan." Naruto nearly jumped when he heard his son's voice. He turned to see his ten year old son, Uzumaki Minato, sitting in the couch with his much younger three year old son, Uzumaki Hiashi.

"Yes, Nato-kun?" responded Naruto as he went to kiss them both on their foreheads, sitting beside them.

"Did okaasan leave yet?"

"How did you know that she was going to leave?"

"She dropped by to grab her equipment and said goodbye to Hiashi-kun and me." His big blue eyes looking at his father for an answer.

"Yeah, she left a few hours ago. Let's stop talking about that, okay? It's time for you and your otōto to fall asleep." He smiled a fake smile and, even though Naruto didn't know, it was seen right through its façade by his son. Minato didn't question it and just simply nodded and got up, handing his baby brother to his father. He knew that his father was saddened by the fact that not only did mother leave but she left to dangerous grounds. So he simply hugged him and kissed him goodnight when he left them both in their room. He turned to his little brother who was already asleep when his little head touched his pillow.

"You're lucky you're oblivious to everything, Hiashi-kun."

**~x~**

Naruto rubbed his face with his masculine, tan hand, trying to fall asleep. He glanced at the wall clock to see that it was pass midnight. After he left his kids he decided that with a good night's sleep, he'll forget about his wife's absence but he found that simple task rather difficult. When he laid down the only thing he felt was the coldness spiking his skin, reminding him that his wife was gone. And because of that he was roused awake and left him to do nothing but stare at the ceiling. But he hated that fact alone because he was left with nothing to do but think. And think he did: he thought of the silence welcoming him when he arrived home when there would always be a warm smile to greet him with warm lips; the smell of home-made food didn't reach his nostrils today; he wouldn't be able see that blush or sigh with content when he hugged her in their bedroom; and he was reminded painfully that his wife won't be here tomorrow or the next day or the next day or the next day after that. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep creeping ever so slowly towards him, and the last thing he remembers was the sound of sobbing.

* * *

2nd day, Tuesday:

It was hard to concentrate on the paper in front of him. Naruto couldn't receive any peaceful sleep because every time he closed his eyes he would see horrid images involving his wife and if he kept them open he would think of all the possibilities that _could _happen to his wife. He narrowed his eyes at the paper only to see two. He cursed and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He sighed and looked down on his village.

When Naruto arrived home, he saw his son, Minato, warming up some left-over food—the only food that his wife left home. He stood there, just thinking how lucky he was to have two wonderful sons. Minato is an exact copy of him; his two big blue eyes and yellow spikey hair making him seem like his twin brother rather than his son. But the similarities are only physical; his character is calmer and kinder like his mother. He kept to himself, much like a Hyūga, and only let his wall crumble when he's at his limit or around people he felt _extremely _comfortable with.

He glanced at his other son who was seated in a baby chair, giggling every time his big brother would glance at him. Hiashi was more like him in attitude; he was always loud and troublesome and _bright_ but he looked like his mother with dark blue hair and his white eyes that shine with mirth.

But then he thought of his wife and how he wouldn't be able to tell her what he thought of _their _children.

"Tousan, I didn't hear you come in. Okaerinasai."

"Arigatō. What are we having tonight?" he responded while walking over to kiss both his sons and sat himself down a chair.

"I was about to warm up some ramen but I found okaasan's famous Kare Raisu."

"Oh, that's good." Minato nodded and served everyone. After a while of silence and occasional conversation, Minato decided that if he wanted to ask his question it was now or never. "Tousan, may I ask you a question?" Naruto scooped some white rice with curry and put some in his mouth and nodded. "I learned today in the ninja academy that one can die in a mission, any mission, but what else could happen? Does the enemy immediately kill their prisoner?"

Naruto swallowed his food, nearly choking when he heard the question, and looked at his son with a serious face. He _really _didn't want to answer that question, it was so innocent coming out of his son's mouth, but he rather like that his son heard _his _response than some weirdo out there in the streets. Minato squirmed in his chair not liking the way his father's face changed into a serious one—that was only reserved for talks that were _really _serious.

"Nato-kun, other than death there are…some things that can happen in the mission. Those things are…torture and…rape." Minato's blue eyes widen before he looked down on his plate.

"O-Okay. Arigatō, tousan."

"No problem. Just eat all your food."

The food didn't seem appetizing any more.

* * *

6th day, Saturday:

Naruto saw a field with bodies littered everywhere, the smell of blood making his nose twitch and the atmosphere of danger making his muscles tense. He turned in time to see his wife, Hinata, using one of her jutsus when multiple weapons came her way. He smiled, proud that his wife could still kick ass and his heart thumped against his ribcage when he saw how angelic she looked when she fought. Who knew she looked so sexy in ninja armor? He smiled even wider when he saw her pale skin missing any major injuries.

But his happiness was short lived when he saw an enemy ninja creeping up behind Hinata. Anger spiked his whole being and he felt the familiar red chakra of Kyuubi. He lunged forward only to realize he couldn't move at all as he was restrained by invisible chains. He watched on with wide and fearful eyes. He sighed out of relief when she noticed the attack and used jūken. He turned to see Kiba smiling out of pride and Shino nod towards her direction before their facial expressions turned to one of fear. Both ninjas yelled at Hinata but Naruto couldn't hear what the warning was. He turned fast to his wife and his eyes widen when he saw another enemy ninja, who was hiding in the shadows, lunge at his wife who was wide open. He screamed when the enemy's hand went right through her chest, his hand sticking out from the front. The enemy ninja then looked directly at Naruto glaring at him, his eyes dancing with glee when he saw the restrained man fall down to his knees and yell to the heavens with tears streaming down his face.

**~x~**

Naruto jolted up right, his cold sweat making his clothes cling to him, and his body shaking out of fear, anger, and sadness. He rubbed his cheeks, relieving himself of his own tears full of sorrow. He rubbed his face, feeling the coldness of his wedding band, and sighed as his back hit the headboard. He recollected the other nightmares he had. The first woke him up with a silent scream: he dreamed of Hinata being held captive in an underground cell, faceless men surrounding her while she was tied up in a metal bed. The first man came forward and placed a nail on her arm while asking her to share information about Konohagakure. She refused, that fire burning in her white eyes and they shrugged, mouthing the words, "This was your last chance." He nailed it, making her scream and making Naruto shake with tears rolling down his tan cheeks. He woke up when the man succeeded to take out her Byakugan eyes. The other dream was more horrifying and it made his body shudder and gag, the food he ate nearly going out his mouth. He awoke to a place that smelled of urine and death and he screamed when he saw his beloved naked in a cell. A man whose back faced him took of his pants and ran to Hinata in a hungry way, making him yell. His legs sprinted to him but he woke up in his room, the red cloak of chakra surrounding him and he turned to see he made it to one tail.

He leaned against the mattress, closing his eyes, and trying to get rid of his horrid dreams. He felt oblivion close by and he only prayed that it would be a dream where he's holding his wife in the purest setting and giving her chaste kisses.

* * *

7th day, Sunday:

Minato walked through the dirt streets of his home town, his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes wondering from rock to pebble to rock. He walked through Ino's garden and knocked in her front door, stepping back.

"Oh, Minato-kun, you came! And early, if I might add," answered his mom's friend, Ino. Every time he came to pick up his baby brother she was always bubbly and asking him how his day was. But today, he didn't feel like talking much to the sunny blond.

"Oba-chan, sensei let us out early today so I decided to get Hiashi-kun now than later. I don't want to be in the house alone." Ino nodded, a bit sadly, and immediately went inside, leaving her door open. She came, handing the baby to Minato who cradled him carefully.

"Alright then, Minato-kun, I believe you since you're not like Naruto-baka. Be careful!" she cheerfully said and closed the door.

Minato nodded too late and walked home. He opened the door, letting it touch the wall, and picked up Hiashi, who he placed on the floor. He walked in, letting his little ten year old feet take him to the couch. He placed his brother in a comfortable position and went back to close the door. He took off his sandals and sat back at the couch, resting in the corner with his head touching the couch. His baby brother giggled but noticed his older brother being serious. For once, Hiashi felt a sort of sleeping spell come over him and his eyes closed, letting his body lean against his ten year old brother.

Minato closed his eyes, letting his thoughts over rule him for once.

"_Okaasan, Tadaima!"_

"_Okaeri, Nato-kun!" Minato ran to his mother, loving the feeling when her arms hugged him against her. He felt protected every time she hugged him and Hinata felt this undying love and relief every time she saw him._

**~x~**

"_Oh, Nato-kun, what happen?!" cried his mother. Hinata ran to him the moment his little feet slipped out of their sandals at the front door._

"_I-It was nothing, okaasan. Just some injuries I got when I was training." Minato tried to shrug it off, he really did, but the tears escaped him and he felt embarrassed and useless in front of his mom who he looked up to along with his father._

"_Nato-kun, it's okay," she cooed, hugging him close. She picked him up and walked to the kitchen, sitting him in the counter. "I'll treat your injuries." She turned and opened a counter, taking out an ointment. Minato had seen his mother put that gel on his father multiple times and every time she finished his father would kiss her and say his thanks while she responded with a blush. "This will treat your wounds fast as lightening."_

"_F-Faster than Sasuke-oji's Chidori?" he asked with tearful eyes._

"_Y-Yes, faster than Sasuke-oji's Chidori." Minato beamed at the thought how fast his injuries would be treated but that didn't stop the embarrassing and angry feelings he felt when everyone laughed at him when he couldn't throw his kunai right. "Nato-kun, all done. Now, it'll all be—Nato-kun what's wrong? Why are you c-c-crying?" Her voice was full of concern and it made him feel like a coward even though he was just six. He felt his mother's warm arms circle around his figure and no matter what he tried, the tears came out. "Nato-kun, did you know okaasan used to cry all the time when she couldn't do her mission right?" He stopped, listening to his mother's angelic voice. "B-But I realized that the only way for me to do better was to keep training and not cry b-because it brought me down. I needed to get stronger so I thought to myself, 'What would Naruto-kun do?' M-My point is, think of the person who would make y-you work harder and keep that in mind when you train."_

_Minato found himself sniffling away his snot and wiping away his tears. Seeing his mother's smile made his heart warm and he hugged her back with as much force his six year old arms could give. 'I-I'll think of you, okaasan, and I p-promise to make you proud.'_

**~x~**

"_Okaasan, what are you making?"_

"_I-I'm making Kare Raisu."_

"_Are you making some for Hiashi-kun too?"_

_Hinata smiled, her heart warming to a degree that made her eyes watery and heart thump painfully against her ribcage. "Y-Y-Yes, Nato-kun, for Hiashi-kun too."_

"_Ōkē, okaasan, I love your food! I can't wait to eat it!" Hinata hugged him with all her might._

"_I can't wait too."_

Minato looked down at his baby brother, who slept with small snores coming out every once in a while. "Okaasan," he said in a vulnerable voice, his tears coming out and landing on his brother, making them his own, "come back home, onegai."

* * *

8th day, Monday:

Naruto looked at his sons playing in the backyard of their house. He had taken the day off from work and usually when he was free from the paperwork and Hokage duty, he would take breakfast to his wife in bed and for the rest of the day he would laugh and smile and _feel _warm when he was beside his _family_. Of course, right now underneath the sun's rays and cloudless sky and warm breeze, he was still with his family but there was one—one very important family figure—that was missing and this couldn't be a family portrait without that one person.

Minato looked up from playing with his baby brother to see his father become conflicted with an emotion only he knew. Of course, Naruto's son immediately knew why his father's very bright blue eyes became pale and why they narrowed to the brick wall. He wasn't accustomed to that look. Every day he would see his father with a smile that could rival the sun and feel the emotions that radiated off of him when his mother was in the same room. He felt the love, happiness, and _warmth_ that his father directed to his mother and Minato would smile, happy that they felt this compassion and could show it to the world without any hesitation. But now, Minato sees this face—this _look_—on his father that he's never seen before. But wait, his ten year old mind twirled when he remembers that yes, he lied, he has seen it before. When Ino-obachan was gone, Shikamaru-ojisan always had that _look_. When Sakura-obachan was gone, Lee-ojisan, too, always had that _look_.

And seeing his father wear that _look_ that did not suit him made him determined to take it off; he wrecked his mind to think of something, anything, to distract his father from falling into a depress swirl of emotions. "Ne, tousan."

Naruto blinked and looked at his sons blue eyes that were a storm of ocean waves. "Hai, Nato-kun?"

"How did you propose to okaasan?"

The question threw him off guard but he answered none the less. "Oh, we never told you that story?" Minato shakes his head. "Oh, well it was a few years ago when I realized that I loved your okaasan more than anything, even more than ramen."

**~x~**

_Naruto decided to take Hinata to Ichiraku and from there just propose to her. Blunt and simple but once they arrived there Team 10 came out of nowhere and started a conversation with her. Ino asked how their courtship was going along and if they had gotten far, which Hinata replied with a blush and stuttered out a "no"; Shikamaru asked about Kurenai's son and if they were doing okay; and Chōji asked her if she had tried the newest ramen flavor. Throughout the whole conversation they ignored Naruto and only realized he was there sitting beside his girlfriend with an annoyed look at the last minute. They said their farewells and left around dusk. Naruto thought quickly and paid for their lunch and carried Hinata to the Hokage Mountain. He landed on top of one of the heads and set her down gently._

"_N-Naruto-kun, why did we come here so quickly?" she asked softly while looking at him with a soft pink hue on her cheeks._

_Even though she looked as innocent as a field of flowers and butterflies, it made him blush hotly and look the other way. He realized now that his method of being "blunt and simple" was harder than he thought. "You see…Hinata-chan…I have a question." His palms started to sweat and his body felt like shaking uncontrollably. He reached into his pocket and took out the box but he hid it behind him quickly. His back faced the sunset and he fall in love with her all over again when the orange and yellow lights hit her pale skin and white eyes. She cocked her head, silently asking him to keep going. He breathed in and out and opened his mouth but when he squeezed the hand that was holding her wedding ring box he felt nothing but air. His head flashed to the edge of the rocky head and he nearly screamed when he saw his box falling down. When did it drop from his hand? But there was no time for that and before he knew it, his body acted for him and he dived for it._

_Hinata, of course, had no clue what so ever why her beloved Naruto just dived down but that didn't mean she wasn't worried and scared. She looked down, letting her dark locks descend down from her head covering her face like a curtain and lightly asked, but loud enough to hear, "N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?"_

_Naruto immediately hid the box in his pockets, again, and yelled back, "Yeah, Hinata-chan!" When she jumped down to meet him, he tried to avoid her eyes because she would question why he was mad. He knew his eyes were a dark blue by the clenching of his fist. Not only did he mess up on asking her, he completely missed his chance on a romantic setting! Now the sunset disappeared behind the horizon and the moon was up and shining along with the stars. He didn't want to wait another day because this need to be with her was so strong and his love for her was so overwhelming that he wanted to tie the red thread of their lives already. He sighed angrily and nearly missed his soon to be wife's question._

"_Naruto-kun, what were you going to ask me?"_

"_Nothing, Hinata-chan. Let me walk you back home, okay?" He had one final move and he wasn't going to mess this one up. He was taking her through a completely different route than the one they usually took to take her back home. She didn't question it and silently thanked Kami-sama for the extra time she was given with her other half. She didn't realize, however, that Naruto was taking her to the spot where he first asked her to be his girlfriend. _

_He was so close, so close, when he tripped on a rock and fell on the ground dirt. He clenched his fist and tears of frustration were close to leaking out. His forehead touched the dirt as his body began to shake and he completely ignored the shocked gasp and concern questions coming from his girlfriend and instead decided to voice out his anger. "Today was supposed to be perfect!" he yelled, gripping the dirt and banging his head against the dirt. "Today I was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend and propose to you in a beautiful setting but instead here we are and I'm all dirty and its night time, that's no close to being called a beautiful setting so I can propose to you! And I'm just angry at myself because I messed up too many times! And I just can't explain why—"_

"_N-Naruto kun," whispered Hinata as she crouched down in front of her boyfriend and gently rested her pale hand against his shoulder. He looked up and was surprised to see tears running down her face and _the _most beautiful smile ever displayed on her face. Her cheeks were painted a deep color red and her hand clenched his shoulder, making him notice that he shouldn't feel angry because…because he just said he wanted to propose to her. He blushed madly and cursed mentally. He shouldn't have said that. Now wasn't the perfect time and now she'd probably hate him. "Naruto-kun, I'm so happy t-that you said that! N-Naruto-kun doesn't have to be the perfect boyfriend or p-p-propose to me in a beautiful setting but as long as h-he proposes to me, I-I won't mind because Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun and I love him the way he is. Does Naruto-kun see it? I love you, no matter what!" _

_Naruto's eyes smiled with warmth and he immediately sat up and hugged her, fascinated with the way she was able to make him feel better. He kissed her on the cheek and buried his face on her neck, smelling her flower like scent. "So, is that a yes, Hina-chan?"_

"_H-H-Hai!"_

_After that day, it was full of warmth and the atmosphere was always giddy around the two love birds. The countdown to the wedding were Naruto's favorite days because—_

**~x~**

Minato looked up when his father stopped talking abruptly and he saw that familiar look in his eyes again. That look he always had when his mother was around him or in the same room or when they hugged and kissed or when they were simply staring at each other's eyes with smiles that they use to always wear when they were younger. He turned back to his brother, smiling a familiar smile—a look that reminded everybody of Naruto when he accomplished something. He was happy to see his dad happy and that was the only thing he wished for.

And it's been a while since his father wore that look.

* * *

13th day, Saturday:

Naruto was dragged from the Hokage's office by Shikamaru and Lee. When he told them that he had to go back home to take care of his children, Lee responded with a big smile on his face, "Sakura-chan and Ino-san are taking care of them now!" So, by the end, Naruto let himself be dragged towards a restaurant where Ino, Chōji, and Shikamarus fathers frequently visited to drink sake. They sat him down and ordered a bottle of wonderful sake with two cups while Lee ordered a cup of Aojiru. Shikamaru was the first to break the silence.

"Look, Naruto, I don't want to be here either. I would rather be at home with Ino than sit here with you and Lee—"

"Shikamaru-kun!"

"—but Ino was worried about you and the kids since Hinata left on her first S-class mission and asked me to come and comfort you in a way, and somehow, Sakura also heard and asked Lee to come with me. So you see, the whole situation is troublesome but…I suppose it won't hurt to help you, just this once." All three grown men thanked the bartender for their drinks. Naruto and Shikamaru immediately drowned their cups of sake while Lee looked enviously and drank his green drink. When Naruto finished, he couldn't help but smirk at both of his companions. Shikamaru was changing little by little, a barely noticeable change, but a change none the less, and everyone knew that the cause of the changes was none other than Ino. It helped that they were married and thus, she had more time to help Shikamaru with his laziness. Lee, on the other hand, wasn't declaring a challenge to either of them to test out his strength, even though one could tell he was restraining himself _very _well, and that was probably the effect Sakura had on him. He stopped and wondered if there was a change in him as well and he came to the conclusion, that yes, there was, and that Hinata has been the major reason for those simple changes.

"So what Shikamaru-kun was trying say Naruto-kun is that you shouldn't worry about Hinata-san since she is a fully fledge kunoichi. She could take care of herself since her youth shines brightly! If it makes you feel any better, we have similar fears as well!"

"Tch, you weren't supposed to say that," drawled out Shikamaru. He drowned another cup of sake and turned to Naruto. He sighed. "Lee is telling the truth, though, no matter how troublesome it is. I…I do worry when Ino goes out on a mission, especially the S-class, because I think she'll get killed. Of course, I don't lie to myself and I think up different scenarios how to handle her death but when she comes back, all of those scenarios just wash away and I hug her till I could reassure myself that she isn't dead. I'll tell her, of course, how I feel when she's gone and she always smacks me in the head saying that I shouldn't worry since she can take care of herself. Moral of the story is that you shouldn't worry _that _much to the point that you look like the walking dead and/or you're falling ill."

"Shikamaru-kun is right! I too worry when my beautiful Sakura-chan is called off to battle. But unlike Shikamaru-kun, I don't worry so much that I start thinking about how I'll handle her death. Instead, I think of how she's fighting and how I could believe and trust her to come back alive." Lee turned to Naruto and smiled. "Just believe in Hinata-san, Naruto-kun. That's all you have to do. Believe in her." Lee returned to his drink as well as Shikamaru.

Naruto looked down at his sake and twirled the cup, watching as the liquid moved with it. "Yeah, believe…"

* * *

14th day, Sunday:

Naruto couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because of the nightmares or the absence of his wife but rather tomorrow was the day she comes back and he couldn't contain his happiness and excitement. He couldn't close his eyes because the adrenaline just kept pumping into his bloodstream making him hyper like he was thirteen again when he was faced with a challenge. He couldn't help it; his wife was coming back! His other half, his love of his life, was coming back! "You're coming back, Hina-chan," he whispers, feeling his eyelids dropping heavily. He was nervous for tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

* * *

15th day, Monday:

It was half the day already and Naruto decided now was a good time to ditch his work and go wait for Hinata at the village gates. He excused himself and walked his way towards the route that would take him to the gates. He stopped to buy lilacs, the flowers that always reminded him of Hinata, and kept on strolling his way towards his destination. The villagers would smile at their Hokage upon seeing his trademark grin and his blue eyes twinkling with contained happiness. It was nice to see him back the way he was.

He reached the village gates and leaned against the wall, the opposite side from the guards who stood in charge. They greeted their Hokage and didn't ask why he was there so late, they knew of course that today was the day Team Eight was to return from their first S-class mission. Naruto looked towards the path leading to the horizon with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait.

**~x~**

"Ne, tousan." Minato arrived early to Ino-obachan's house to pick up his brother. He couldn't keep still in the secure arms of his older brother and Minato wondered if his brother also knew that their mother was coming today. He wasn't surprised to see the absence of his father since he already knew where he was. He put his baby brother in his crib and handed him his favorite toy to entertain himself with while Minato cleaned up the place and made some of _his _homemade ramen. It became night rather quickly and Minato knew that mother hadn't arrived and that probably father was still waiting at the village gates. He did Bunshin no Jutsu and ordered his clone to take care of his brother while the original left to go get his father. Minato wasn't surprised to see his father looking at the horizon with a look of disbelief and dread on his face.

Naruto blinked when he heard his son's voice and grunted as a response. "We should go home, tousan, and wait for okaasan at home, ne?" Minato's small hand grabbed his father's much larger hand and dragged him home. It hurt, for both men, when they arrived home with no welcoming smile or the aura that Hinata usually gave off to warm them up from Konoha's cold night air. Naruto put the flowers on the table rather weakly and took his son to his room. Minato released his clone and told his father he'd put himself to bed.

Naruto nodded and went to his bedroom. He sat down, his clothes still on, and he laid down, not caring if he was still in his clothes. He looked at the ceiling and blinked. He didn't know the reason why he his heart squeezed painfully at the thought that his wife didn't come home at time. Is it because he immediately thought of the worst outcome? Is it sinful to think that _poorly _of his wife? Uzumaki Hinata is probably one of the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has to offer and yet _he_, the Hokage, easily dismisses her strength when she didn't arrive in time. Shouldn't he believe in her more? Wouldn't that be the right way to go? Just _believe _that everything's okay? He shuddered and gripped the beds blankets. He wouldn't think lowly of her because he knew she was strong. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't…but what if… Slowly he closed his eyes, convincing himself that she'll arrive by tomorrow morning. He fell asleep, listening to a cry that wasn't his own.

The flowers petals fell from their ovary, softly landing on the wooden table. The color disappearing, withering away as if death touched it.

* * *

21st day, Sunday (a week later):

Naruto was outraged when Shikamaru told him that he couldn't send a search party yet and that it was standard procedure to wait a week after the given time. Throughout the week, Naruto couldn't wait till next Monday because only then he was given the permission to send out people, him included, to find his wife's team. The first few days were hell for the distraught man. Images and ideas just kept popping into his mind and he got angrier and angrier each following day. He could've gone into a rampage if it wasn't for his son Minato that stopped him much like his mother did when Naruto became too overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage. After that, a new Naruto was born. It was a Naruto that gave defeat to everything, especially his nightmares.

It was hell in the Uzumaki residence. Naruto came home, about to drown himself in his sorrows, when he heard sobbing. It was the same sobbing he heard the same night his wife left and the day she didn't come home. He opened the door slowly to his son's room and nearly fell down with the amount of pain his heart received when his eyes landed on Minato crying and holding his pillow close to his chest. His eyelids were shut and he would scream and yell, questioning why his mother hadn't come home like she promised. He would cry as if his mother _had _died. It was a painful scene and Naruto wondered if Minato did this when he thought no one was home. He closed the door with a _click _and Minato looked up, his blue eyes showing horror and embarrassment. But what he didn't expect was his father running to him, crushing him against his chest that vibrated with contained pain, and crying. Minato eyes watered once again and both father and son cried, letting out their sorrows and fears and depending on each other since the one they depended on wasn't there with them.

When they stopped, they both looked at the crib and sighed with relief when they saw Hiashi still asleep.

"N-Ne, tousan, do you know that I cried the first day okaasan left?" Some tears still ran down his tan cheeks and Naruto's thumb cleaned it away and he smiled a sad smile.

"Yes I knew."

"I-Is it bad that I cried and thought that she could die so easily?"

Naruto hugged his son closer, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head. "No, Nato-kun 'cause I thought the same thing."

After that day, Naruto would hear Minato cry at night and it broke his heart, tears also rolling down his cheeks but then another cry would join his sons, Hiashi. Now, he doubled over, the pain intensifying. His eyes snapped open, however, when both cries stopped abruptly. He heard Minato's muffled voice saying to his little brother that he would tell a story if they both kept quiet for their father. Even a wall separating them both, Naruto heard the gleeful laugh Hiashi gave out when he heard the word "story". Then Minato began to tell a story Naruto would always hear Hinata tell them at night. There were different stories about their adventures when they were younger and Hinata always had this way of making them captivating, of course she excluded the killing and death. Naruto got up and leaned against the wall, listening to his son's version of Hinata's story and when he finished, Minato told his brother that their mother would come back because she's strong and promised them that she _will _come back.

Naruto smiled, silently agreeing with his son. She will come back because she has a family waiting for her here.

* * *

22nd day, Monday:

There was a knock on the door and Naruto woke up with a start. He rubbed off the eye-boogers and looked at the wall clock to see it read twelve in the morning. It didn't seem weird to him to wake up at midnight since being the Hokage does come with their disadvantages but this knock sounded urgent with a power behind it. There's only one person he knew who could knock like that and in a flash he was at the front door, opening it to reveal who he thought it was.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, Team Eight arrived right now and Hinata is at the—"

Naruto was already stepping out when he heard Team Eight but both adults stopped when they heard the sound of padding feet. Naruto turned to see a very wide awake Minato holding a still asleep Hiashi. One could tell that the little ten year old boy dressed quickly in order to catch up to his father. "T-Tousan, I heard Sakura-obachan say something about okaasan! Can I go?" The eyes of his son were the same as his and he nodded. He squatted down to grab hold of both of his sons and turned to Sakura.

"Going to the hospital now, Sakura-chan. See you there." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**~x~**

Naruto ran to the room where his wife was being held, not caring if the people around him were glaring at him for running in the hospital. He finally landed in the front of the door and he placed his son on the floor who was also determined to go inside along with his still asleep little brother. Naruto opened the sliding door, and he cried out of joy and relief when he saw his beloved sitting upright on the bed with a few bandages here and there. Her head moved to the door and she broke out with a smile that Naruto and Minato missed. Naruto ran to her side and nearly jumped at her but he remembered in the last minute to be mindful of her injuries. Instead, he grabbed her hand and kissed her wedding band while crying, his tear drops landing on her warm, pale skin. He looked at her, showing how scared and nervous he was when she didn't appear on the day she was supposed to return and she cried, showing him how much she missed him and how she missed his warm embrace and love.

Hinata turned to see her son crying at the door and she cried more, releasing her husband's hand, she reached out to her son, motioning that she wanted both of them close to her. Minato cried, running to her and, with the help of his father, he crawled his way to her. He handed Hiashi to Naruto and Minato hugged his mom's middle so hard, afraid she'd disappear if he didn't show her how much he missed her. His tears stained her hospital clothes but neither cared.

Hinata's heart warmed and grew in pain when she felt her son's hug and tears. She cried harder, hugging him tighter against her. Seeing her son like this, it made her feel pain and sadness.

"I-I missed you, okaasan. I missed you!" Minato cried out.

"Nato-k-kun, I missed you too!" cried out Hinata, her eyes shut. She heard a giggle and she turned to see her husband looking at her with a smile and tears running down his face and her eyes then land on her Hiashi, who looked at her with his white eyes shining. His hands reached out to her and she gladly accepted him in her arms.

"Kaachan," he cooed, saying his first word.

Hinata's eyes widen along with Naruto's. "H-Hai," she cried out, hugging him close and letting the tears run down her face to land on his clothes. "I'm kaachan, Hiashi-kun. I missed you s-s-so much!" Her petite body shook with every sob that escaped her lips.

She felt a pressure beside her and she turned to see Naruto squeezing in the hospital bed with her. She moved aside, mindful of Minato who fell asleep the moment he hugged her, and of Hiashi, who also fell asleep when his little head landed on her breast. She opened her mouth but Naruto placed a calloused finger on her lips, shushing her.

"You can give me the report of your mission later. I just want to hold you." She smiled, her tears running down her face. He placed a kiss full of passion and longing and they both sighed. His head landed on the pillow and her head landed on his shoulder, their children safe in the arms of their parents.

He kissed her on the lips again and the anxiety he had washed away. Basking in the warmth of his wife, he closed his eyes because his soul was finally at rest and he felt complete. That night, Uzumaki Naruto dreamt of a field of lilacs, the laughter of his children ringing in his ears, and his body hugged protectively by his wife whose warmth felt like a summer breeze.


End file.
